everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Annoying Orange 6: Super Bowl Football (Annoying Orange)
Annoying Orange: (muffled speaking) Hey, get me out of here! Whoa, watch it Mr. Grabby Pants! I don't like being carried around like that! Geez! Football: Whoa! Whoa! Annoying Orange: Whoa! Football: Hi, there. Annoying Orange: What the heck are you? Football: Me? I'm a football. Annoying Orange: You're a ball made a feet? Football: No, no, no, no. FOOT-BALL Get it? I'm not made of feet! Soccer Ball: Whoa! Annoying Orange: Whoa! It's a Melon! Soccer Ball: I'm not a Melon, I'm a football! Football: Oh no, you're not! Not in America, Buddy! (Soccer Ball gets kicks by the feet with Daneboe) Football: Frickin' tourists! Annoying Orange: Is Melon made of feet too? Football: Nobody's made of feet! Boy, what's wrong with you? Annoying Orange: I'm an Orange! Football: Yeah! News Flash! Annoying Orange: Your face is full of laces. Somebody didn't take their shoes off! (Laughing) Football: Hey! Do you even know what a football is?! Annoying Orange: Yeah! It's a ball made of feet. Football: No! Football is a game that picks two worthy oponents against each other in an arena made of violence and grace! It's the only true- Annoying Orange: Boring! Football: What? Annoying Orange: You look like a mutated lemon! You're a Lemonhead! (Laughing) Football: That's not funny! I'm shaped like this so it's easy to throw me! Annoying Orange: Wait, throw you? You mean with their hands? Football: Yeah. Annoying Orange: So why are you called a football then? You should be called a handball! Football: That's not my name! Annoying Orange: You're a Handball! Football: That's not my name! Annoying Orange: Hey! Hey Handball! Football: It's Football Annoying Orange: Hey Handball! Do you have any money? Football: No! Annoying Orange: 'Cause I want my quarterback! (Laughing) Football: All right! Annoying Orange: Your name is Handball Lemonhead (Laughing) Football: That's not my name! Annoying Orange: Can you blow bubbles with your spit? Football: No! Annoying Orange: Like this (Mumbling) Football: That's disgusting! Annoying Orange: (Mumbling Again) Try it! Football: No! Annoying Orange: (Mumbling) You're not trying! Football: Yeah! and I'm not going to (Orange Mumbles Again) Football: Stop that! Annoying Orange: (Mumbling) You'll love it! Football: No, I'm pretty sure I won't love it. Annoying Orange: (Mumbling)It's fun! Football: NO! What's going on here? I'm the star of the super bowl and this is how I get treated? Being parraded by a Talking Orange? Annoying Orange: Superbowl? Is that for a really big salad? (Laughs) Football: No! It's not for a really big salad! Are you actually that slow? Annoying Orange: Hey! Hey Handball! Football: What!! Annoying Orange: Foot. Football: What? Daneboe then kicks football for a field goal Annoying Orange: Woh! Football: (Flying) AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Annoying Orange: Hey Handball! Can I have your Seat? (Sighs) Oh well. Soccer Ball: Woh! (Rolls over to bench) I Told ya, I'm a Bloody Footbal! Not Him! Annoying Orange: Yeah Right! Handball told me you weren't made of feet. Stupid Melon.